


Waiting

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Waiting

How many more times would he end up sitting here? Would this be the last time he watched over his partner, his friend, as he fought for life? Admittedly, waiting was a lot more comfortable since they had received the gift of the armchair, but that didn't make the many hours of waiting any easier. Would this be the time his partner's body finally surrendered to the inevitable? Or, would he make another miraculous recovery and live to fight another day and another foe?

It was still too soon for the answer. All he could do was wait and hope.


End file.
